Ночь перед Рождеством
by AutOIrene
Summary: На кануне Рождества Джейн с Морой ссорятся. Смогут ли они помириться на этот раз или же им поможет... маленькое рождественское чудо?)))


**Ночь перед Рождеством**

.

Всю неделю в Бостоне дул пронзительный зимний ветер, заметая тротуары колючим снегом. Сегодня же, накануне праздника, словно по волшебству, небо прояснилось и сквозь облака выглянуло яркое солнце. Похоже, даже погода готовилась ко встрече Рождества.

Вечером двадцать четвёртого декабря на улицах города царило предпраздничное безумие, именуемое также рождественскими хлопотами. Люди в спешке покупали ёлки, игрушки, продукты, подарки, или просто наслаждались последними часами распродаж.

- Мора, ты издеваешься? Это уже пятый магазин аксессуаров за сегодня! – пожаловалась Риццоли, покидая очередной бутик, пестрящий надписями «Sale!». Машину им пришлось оставить достаточно далеко, иначе из-за огромного ажиотажа они бы просто не нашли здесь парковочного места. И поэтому Джейн приходилось таскать четыре огромных бумажных пакета в руках. Впрочем, она сильно сомневалась, что Мора остановится на достигнутом. Мимо них прошли две подруги, весело щебечущие друг с другом о каком-то новом вечернем платье, и Риццоли недоверчиво посмотрела на их радостные лица.

– Ну, Мора! Долго ещё? – в очередной раз заныла она, скорчив выразительную страдальческую рожицу.

- Джейн, я выбираю подарок твоей маме. И не хочу брать первую попавшуюся безвкусную безделушку, - поучительно ответила доктор Айлс, изучая яркие вывески магазинов. - Кроме того, мы ещё ничего не нашли для Фрэнки.

– Распродажи длятся целый месяц, неужели ты не могла купить всё это раньше? – спросила детектив.

- Не могла. Потому что кое-кто, - Мора очень определённо посмотрела на свою подругу, - каждый день на протяжении этого месяца находил кучу отговорок, чтобы не ездить со мной за подарками, – с заметным укором пояснила она.

- Серьёзно? Ты винишь меня сейчас в том, что я не могла бросить работу и составить тебе компанию в этих адских столпотворениях под названием «распродажа»? – недоумённо воскликнула Риццоли, взмахнув руками так, что чуть не рассыпала всё содержимое пакетов на тротуар. – О, прости, я забыла попросить преступников подождать, пока главный судмедэксперт не насладиться своим рождественским шопингом!

Мора вдруг остановилась посреди дороги и внимательно посмотрела на Джейн так, словно видит её впервые.

- Ты права. Надо было давно попросить Томми, чем ждать, пока твоя лучшая подруга соизволит помочь тебе, - отчеканила она.

Вулкан похлеще Везувия моментально проснулся внутри Джейн. Она могла бы выслушать всё что угодно, но только не такое вот сравнение с её непутёвым младшим братом.

- Что ж, отлично, Мора! Тогда какого чёрта ты вытащила меня сегодня с работы? Давай, иди за Томми! Ему всё равно нечем заняться! – язвительно выкрикнула Риццоли и со всей силы поставила несчастные пакеты на снег прямо перед доктором Айлс. Прохожие косо смотрели на эту небольшую перепалку двух взрослых женщин и, на всякий случай, обходили их стороной.

- Ах, так?! Тогда можешь возвращаться к своим бесконечным преступлениям, а я звоню Томми!

Джейн язвительно хмыкнула и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, широким шагом зашагала в противоположную сторону:

- Да, да, счастливо вам провести время! Уверена, он спит и видит, как таскает твои бумажные пакеты и любуется на новенький шарфик от Гучи!

- От Кельвина Кляйна! – на автомате поправила её Мора, нахмурившись.

- Да хоть от самого Санта-Клауса!

- Джейн, постой… Джейн!

- Ciao! _(прим.: «Пока!» по-итальянски)_ – крикнула на прощание детектив, небрежно махнув рукой.

Риццоли вернулась в Департамент полиции Бостона, когда там кроме пары дежурных полицейских, не было больше никого. Парни с удивлением посмотрели на Джейн, но после ссоры с Морой, та была не в настроении по пять раз объяснять им цель своего визита.

- Да, я в курсе, что рабочий день закончен и завтра Рождество. А теперь просто пропустите меня, ладно? – протараторила она в ответ на недоумённые взгляды полицейских. Пройдя, наконец, к лифту, Джейн устало выдохнула, нажимая кнопку нужного этажа.

На этаже убойного отдела тоже было пусто. В коридоре стояла небольшая ёлка, заботливо украшенная коллегами-полицейскими. Джейн вдруг вспомнила, как тащил её на себе Корсак, подстёгиваемый очередными ехидными шуточками от Фроста. Впрочем, тому удалось отыграться на Барри, когда они взялись её наряжать. На стенах кабинета висели блестящие украшения и вырезанные из цветной бумаги поздравительные надписи. Даже здесь витал аромат предстоящего Рождества. Только вот настроение Джейн было далеко не праздничным.

Она плюхнулась в своё кресло и открыла папку с текущим делом. Муж приревновал жену к любовнику, убил её, и вскоре сам явился с повинной. Обычное бытовое убийство, требующее оформления лишь нескольких бумаг. Заполнив протокол допроса, Риццоли подшила его к делу и наткнулась на отчёт о вскрытии. _«Главный судмедэксперт штата Массачусетс, доктор Мора Айлс»_, - прочитала Джейн расшифровку знакомой подписи. Шумно выдохнув, она поспешно убрала всё в одну папку и отложила в сторону.

Память услужливо выдала их неприятный разговор на улице. В последнее время Риццоли и Айлс всё чаще стали ссориться, причём практически на «пустом месте». И, как правило, первой взрывалась как раз таки Джейн. Она не могла спокойно наблюдать за тем, как Мора ненавязчиво флиртует с продавцом, её бесили оценивающие взгляды её коллег-медиков или старых друзей, которые та принимала, как должное. Но ещё больше выводили из себя детектива упорные ухаживания Томми, которые Мора, хоть и не поощряла, но, в то же время, и не отвергала.

На часах было уже девять вечера. Поняв, наконец, что работать, отвлекаясь на подобные мысли, - просто бесполезная трата времени, Джейн решила пойти домой.

- Счастливого Рождества, Риццоли! – разулыбались всё те же полицейские на входе. – Передавай привет доктору Айлс!

- Да, да, и вам хорошо провести время, ребята! – пробормотала она, выходя из управления, и затем села в свою машину.

_«Может, я погорячилась и стоит попросить прощения?»_ - мелькнула мысль в голове детектива. _«Но… но я ведь была права, так? И потом, променять меня на моего беспечного братца? Это уже слишком!»_ - мгновенно передумала Джейн и уверенно повернула в сторону собственного дома.

Проезжая мимо одного из домов, она услышала доносящиеся со двора крики.

- Что за чёрт? – пробормотала Риццоли, останавливая машину и заглушая мотор. Крики становились всё громче. Джейн быстро вышла на улицу и поспешила во двор дома, на ходу выхватывая пистолет. В сумерках она разглядела, как какой-то рослый бритоголовый амбал, угрожая ножом, прижимает к стене … Санта-Клауса!

- Эй, тебе в детстве не оставили подарок на Рождество? А ну-ка пусти его, - окликнула Джейн бандита, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах.

Тот неохотно обернулся.

- Я с удовольствием возьмусь за тебя, как только закончу с этим клоуном, цыпа! – язвительно усмехнулся он, сверкнув похотливым взглядом.

- Сегодня что, Всемирный конкурс «Выведи из себя Риццоли»? – проворчала детектив, наставляя на наглеца дуло пистолета. – Полиция Бостона! Оружие на землю! – рявкнула она, взводя курок. На сей раз бандит, казалось, был несколько удивлён. Он медленно повернулся и сделал шаг навстречу.

- Так полиция, говоришь? – вкрадчиво спросил здоровяк, широко улыбаясь.

- Бросай нож, я сказала! – окончательно вышла из себя Риццоли и сделала предупредительный выстрел в землю прямо перед его ногами. Тот подскочил на месте и отпрянул, роняя нож на снег.

- Эй, эй… потише… – затараторил он, поднимая вверх свои огромные ручищи. Джейн подошла, резко развернула его спиной к себе и застегнула наручники на запястьях.

- Вы в порядке? – спросила она у испуганного Санта-Клауса, параллельно вызывая патруль.

- Ох… да, спасибо вам огромное! Уж и не знаю, что бы я делал без вас! Столько подарков бы пропало! – горячо стал благодарить её незнакомец, выразительно жестикулируя. Он нагнулся, поднял со снега огромный, забитый доверху, мешок и с видимым усилием взвалил его себе на плечи.

- Ах, ну да, точно, детишки, дымоход, чудеса, - усмехнулась Риццоли. – Надеюсь, оленью упряжку у вас не успели угнать? – не удержалась она от сарказма. Этот вопрос, казалось, немного удивил спасённого.

- Ну, что Вы! Я ведь не буду летать на оленях по всему городу! Это неудобно! – рассмеялся он. – Они довезли меня до места, высадили в первом попавшемся дымоходе, и улетели. А когда я закончу здесь, то вызову их снова, - просто пояснил Санта. – До Рождества ведь совсем немного времени осталось, а я ещё не все подарки раздал!

- О, как интересно, - протянула детектив, уже сомневаясь в здравомыслии своего собеседника.

- А вы разве не хотите получить рождественский подарок? – неожиданно спросил он, подходя ближе.

- Нет, нет, спасибо, меня сладости как-то не интересуют, - поспешила отказаться детектив.

- Сладости? Ну что вы, они ведь для детей, - простодушно рассмеялся он. – Я про настоящие желания, которые исполняются лишь в рождественскую ночь! – сказал он и многозначительно поднял вверх указательный палец.

Джейн недоверчиво посмотрела на Санту. Теперь, вблизи она смогла получше рассмотреть его: перед ней стоял толстенький старичок с густой седой опрятной бородой и усами и в маленьких круглых очках, которые смешно смотрелись на фоне его красного носа. На голове у него была шапка-колпак с белой меховой оторочкой, а сам он был одет в куртку и штаны, также красного цвета. Его толстое брюшко обтягивал тёмный кожаный пояс. Глаза старика озорно блестели сквозь стёкла очков. Именно таким Риццоли видела в детстве Санта-Клауса на всех картинках.

- Значит, вы и желания исполняете? – она скрестила руки на груди и с любопытством посмотрела на старика. – И какие, например? Деньги? Квартира? Тур на моря?

- Любые, - пожал плечами Санта-Клаус. – Только тебе всего этого не нужно.

- Да неужели?

- Точно, - кивнул Санта. Беспокойно оглядевшись по сторонам, он поманил её пальцем и вкрадчиво произнёс: - Я уже знаю, чего ты хочешь.

- Умираю от любопытства услышать вашу версию, - также вкрадчиво ответила Риццоли, выразительно вскинув бровь. Эта игра стала забавлять её.

- Любви, - тут же, не задумываясь, ответил он.

- Любви? – нахмурилась Джейн.

– Ну да. Взаимной любви.

- Как оригинально! – рассмеялась Джейн. – Любви все хотят! Впрочем, как и денег, квартиры, карьеры и много чего ещё.

- Ну, тебе-то нужна любовь конкретного человека, - снисходительно улыбнулся он, поправляя мешок за спиной. Он оценивающим взглядом посмотрел на Риццоли и добавил: – Вижу, что без рождественского чуда вы с доктором Айлс так и будете ходить вокруг да около, - он укоризненно покачал головой, забавно кряхтя под тяжестью своего мешка.

Джейн осеклась и во все глаза уставилась на собеседника. Но тот уже добежал до пожарной лестнице дома и ловко запрыгнул на неё.

- Эй… эй, постой! – она махнула рукой в надежде остановить его.

- Тебе просто нужно загадать желание! – крикнул ей Санта, быстро карабкаясь по лестнице на крышу. Он ещё раз глянул на маленькую фигуру детектива с высоты и задумчиво почесал свою седую бороду. – А впрочем… С твоим упрямством мне придётся ждать до следующего Рождества. Ай, сам всё сделаю! – решил он для себя и хитро хихикнул. – Счастливого Рождества, Джейн! Хо-хо-хо! - после чего приветливо помахал маленькой ручонкой в смешной красной варежке и скрылся в дымоходе.

_«Откуда он знает моё имя? И… откуда он знает про Мору?»._

- Что здесь произошло? – нарушил её раздумья подоспевший патрульный.

- Детектив Риццоли, убойный отдел. Разбойное нападение, - быстро отрапортовала Джейн, передавая бритоголового в руки полицейского.

- Хорошо. Кто потерпевший?

- Так… Один Санта-Клаус… - задумчиво проговорила она, глядя на опустевшую крышу дома.

Всё семейство Риццоли, по традиции, собиралось праздновать Рождество в доме у Моры. Никто конкретно этого не озвучивал, ведь это было уже само собой разумеющимся. Помимо того, что Анджела жила в гостевом домике доктора Айлс, она всегда относилась к ней как к собственной дочери, для Фрэнки и Томми Мора была как вторая сестра, да и для самой Айлс семья Риццоли уже давно стала как родная. А Джейн… Джейн значила для неё намного больше.

Посреди гостиной уже красовалась большая пушистая ёлка, умело украшенная Морой и Анджелой накануне. Риццоли-старшая весь день суетилась на кухне, применяя всё своё кулинарное мастерство, чтобы порадовать близких. Вернувшись домой с покупками, к ней присоединилась и доктор Айлс.

- Мора, что случилось на этот раз? Что вы опять не поделили? – между делом спросила мама-Риццоли, замешивая тесто.

- Ох, Анджела, я действительно не знаю, какая муха её укусила!

- Я смотрю, в последнее время за ней эти мухи роем гоняются, - проворчала мама-Риццоли, покачав головой. – Может, ты позвонишь ей?

- Уже звонила, и не раз. Она просто не берёт трубку, - расстроено выдохнула Мора. – Мне кажется, на этот раз она серьёзно обиделась. Я боюсь… вдруг она вообще решит не прийти?

- Пусть только попробует! Я ей тогда устрою! – погрозила невидимому образу дочери Анджела. – Мора, не переживай! Всё образуется, - мягко проговорила она. – Это просто очередной её бзик, не бери в голову! Вот увидишь, вы снова помиритесь, как ни в чём не бывало! – продолжала подбадривать её мама Джейн.

Доктор Айлс молча кивнула и улыбнулась, правда улыбка получилась очень натянутой. Анджела пристально посмотрела на неё, затем быстро вытерла руки от муки и легонько подтолкнула Мору в сторону дивана.

- Так. А ну-ка пошли. Садись. А теперь рассказывай, что тебя на самом деле беспокоит, - решительно потребовала Анджела, устраиваясь на диване.

- Я не понимаю о чём вы…

- Мора. Я хоть и стара, но ещё не ослепла. Я вижу, что между вами что-то происходит. То вы расстаться друг с другом не можете неделями, и Джейн даже забывает, как выглядит её собственная квартира, то ссоритесь на пустом месте и снова строите из себя непоколебимых и хладнокровных коллег. Ну же? Я жду, - сказала мама-Риццоли, внимательно посмотрев на доктора Айлс, и скрестила руки на груди «а ля» Джейн.

Мора сделала глубокий вдох, затем медленно выдохнула, припоминая уроки йоги. Спокойствие и самообладание сейчас бы ей не помешало.

- Ты любишь Джейн? – не дождавшись ответа, в упор задала вопрос Риццоли.

- Что? – округлила глаза Мора, похоже, не ожидавшая такой проницательности от Анджелы. – В смысле… люблю, конечно же… мы ведь лучшие подруги… - в каком-то оправдательном тоне забормотала она.

- Нет, я не про это. Мора, ты влюблена в неё? Я не имею в виду дружбу, - уточнила Риццоли и многозначительно посмотрела на доктора.

- Я…

- Мора?

- Да, - тихо выдохнула она, опуская взгляд. – Кажется, да… Пожалуйста, только не рассказывайте Джейн!

- Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что всё это время ты скрывала это от неё? – возмутилась Анджела.

- Вам не стоит беспокоиться, миссис Риццоли! Я обещаю, что ничем не выдам свои чувства…

– Мора, да ты с ума сошла! Ты должна… нет, ты просто обязана ей признаться!

Доктор Айлс ошарашено уставилась на маму-Риццоли. Она вряд ли рассчитывала на такую горячую поддержку от неё в этом щекотливом вопросе.

- Но ведь она… я не знаю, как она отреагирует на это. И потом, она ведь влюблена в Кейси.

- Прекратите говорить чушь, доктор Айлс, - в шутливо-фамильярном тоне сказала Анджела. – Да, она немного увлеклась Кейси. Да и ты не безгрешна. Мора, я её мать, и я знаю, о чём говорю. Джейн любит тебя, я уверена. Господи, подумать только! Единственный человек в мире, который способен вытерпеть ужасный характер моей дочери и полюбить её, всё это время был у меня под носом! – всплеснула руками Риццоли.

Мора рассмеялась и Анджела заключила её в материнские объятия.

- Да, мам? – раздался в телефонной трубке усталый голос Риццоли.

- Джейн, ты ведь помнишь, что сегодня рождественский сочельник? – издалека начала Анджела.

- Да, мам, - в том же тоне ответила Джейн.

- И ты помнишь, где мы его встречаем? – не унималась Анджела.

- Да, мам, - однообразно подтвердила детектив.

- И адрес ты помнишь, правда ведь, Джейн?

- О господи, мам, ну конечно я помню! Сегодня мы ужинаем у Моры. В чём проблема?

- В таком случае, где ты до сих пор шляешься в Рождественскую ночь? – насторожилась Анджела. – Все только тебя и ждут! Я не позволю расстраивать семейный ужин по какой-то твоей прихоти, и вообще...

Пока Анджела продолжала отчитывать дочь, дверь доме доктора Айлс отворилась и на пороге появилась сама Джейн. За спиной она тащила огромный красный мешок.

- Простите, что заставила ждать, - широко улыбаясь, она вошла в гостиную, закрывая ногой дверь. – Чёрт, поверить не могу, что я успела под самое закрытие магазинов!

- Джейн, что это? – воскликнула Анджела, изумлённо глядя на мешок.

- Как что? Рождественские подарки, конечно! – детектив самодовольно улыбнулась.

- А ты, значит, Санта-Клаус? – хихикнул Фрэнки, с любопытством заглядывая в мешок.

- Эй, если я могу быть женщиной-детективом, почему я не могу быть и женщиной-Сантой? – с вызовом ответила Джейн, игриво изогнув бровь.

- Значит, Кавано всё-таки повысил тебя, детектив Санта-Риццоли? – продолжал подкалывать её брат. Джейн рассмеялась и шутливо толкнула его кулаком в плечо.

- А Томми разве не здесь? – осторожно спросила детектив, пока Фрэнки самозабвенно рылся в мешке в поисках своего подарка.

- Он сегодня весь день у Лидии с малышом. Но они скоро подъедут.

- Весь день? – удивлённо переспросила Риццоли. – То есть… он никуда не ездил… и ни с кем, кроме Лидии?

- Ну да. Как и полагается отцу. Тебя это удивляет? – пожала плечами Анджела.

- Нет… Нет, мам! Это… здорово! Томми молодец! – разулыбалась Джейн и внезапно обняла мать.

- Тебя случайно не подменили по случаю Рождества? – усмехнулась Риццоли-старшая такому порыву дочери, похлопывая её по спине.

- А где Мора? – проигнорировав её вопрос, поинтересовалась детектив.

- Добрый вечер, Джейн.

Риццоли обернулась и так и замерла с приоткрытым ртом. В гостиной появилась доктор Айлс в шикарном красном платье до колен и глубоким вырезом, которое идеально очерчивало её фигуру. Густые светлые волосы доктора вьющимися локонами спадали на плечи. Залюбовавшись представшей перед ней картиной, Джейн уголком сознания отметила, что пялится на Мору до неприличия долго.

- Мора, это платье так тебе идёт! – пришла ей на помощь мать.

- О, спасибо, Анджела, - благодарно улыбнулась Мора.

- Эм… Фрэнки, помоги мне передвинуть диван в моей комнате, мне кажется, он слишком близко стоит к стене, - вдруг обратилась к сыну Риццоли-старшая, не забыв ущипнуть за руку застывшую дочь.

- Передвигать диван в Рожественскую ночь? А это не подождёт хотя бы до утра? – недоумённо спросил Фрэнки.

- Нет, не подождёт! – отрезала Анджела, испепеляя сына взглядом. – Давай-ка, пошли! – шикнула она на него, выталкивая из дома. В довершение своего коварного плана она бросила в сторону Моры выразительный взгляд и тоже исчезла за дверью, оставляя девушек наедине.

- Отлично выглядишь, - первой нарушила молчание Джейн, с восхищением оглядывая наряд подруги. – Это то самое платье, которое ты купила сегодня в «Lord & Taylor»?

Мора изумлённо вскинула брови.

- Верно! Поразительно, что ты запомнила такие подробности. Я думала, тебя угнетает шоппинг.

- Ну… на самом деле, это был единственный магазин, где мне удалось найти сносный кофе, - призналась Риццоли. Мора с улыбкой покачала головой.

- Тебе удалось закончить все дела в управлении?

- Почти. А ты успела купить всё, что хотела?

- Почти, - передразнила её Мора. - Нужно расставить фужеры под шампанское.

- Я помогу, - спохватилась Риццоли, следуя за ней на кухню.

_«Просто загадай желание!»_ - вспыхнули вдруг в голове слова Санты.

_«Чёрт… если б всё было так просто!»_ - мысленно вздохнула Риццоли.

- Мора… я хотела кое-что сказать… - начала было она.

- Джейн… мне нужно сказать тебе… - одновременно с ней произнесла доктор Айлс.

Девушки замолчали, удивлённо глядя друг на друга.

– Давай, ты первая, - уступила Риццоли.

- Да нет, давай ты, - ретировалась доктор Айлс.

- Мора… наверное, я немного погорячилась сегодня, - предварительно прочистив горло, произнесла Джейн, привычным нервным жестом потирая шрам на руке. Мора чуть склонила голову на бок, с интересом наблюдая за попыткой Риццоли извиниться.

- Немного? – переспросила она.

- Ну, хорошо… мне не стоило срываться, - согласилась детектив, наконец, подняв на неё взгляд. – Прости.

Мора прекрасно знала, чего стоит Риццоли признавать ошибки и улыбнулась своей очаровательной улыбкой. Джейн почувствовала, как её пульс стал резко набирать обороты.

- Я не звала Томми за покупками, - вдруг сказала Мора. – Я подумала, что ты бы хотела это знать, - добавила она в ответ на немой вопрос Риццоли.

- Правда? – с плохо скрываемой радостью в голосе уточнила детектив. - Что ж… я слышала, что он стал хорошим семьянином.

- Надеюсь на это, - кивнула Мора.

- Ты злишься на меня? – осторожно спросила Джейн.

- Что ж… возможно. Немного.

- Немного? – переспросила Риццоли.

- Во всяком случае, меньше, чем люблю, - чуть тише произнесла доктор Айлс и улыбнулась, невольно скользя взглядом от пронзительных карих глаз детектива к её губам. Она не заметила, в какой момент это произошло, но теперь они стояли в опасной близости друг от друга.

Сердце Джейн подскочило до макушки и в ту же секунду упало куда-то вниз. И она, наконец, поверила в чудо.

- Но в любом случае меньше, чем люблю тебя я, - почти шёпотом отозвалась Риццоли и осторожно прильнула губами к её губам. Мора обвила руками шею Джейн, отдаваясь в плен нахлынувшим ощущениям.

В этот момент в дымоходе послышалось чьё-то радостное хихиканье.

.

6


End file.
